Unsweetened Chocolates
by layniebleargh
Summary: Every year she gave me chocolates, and when she suddenly stopped doing so I realized how much she meant to me. And the thing I am feeling - whatever it is - definitely has nothing to do with the endorphins. SasuTen slight NejiTen. High School AU. ONESHOT.


******Unsweetened Chocolates**

: x : x : x : x : x :

******Disclaimer:** Author does not own Naruto.

******Author Note:** This story is much tedious to read than my other ones. I ask you to patiently read between the lines and observe how Tenten slowly affects Sasuke. Then, I hope you will realize the beauty of this story that I so carefully laid out.

******Dedication:** PurplePanda1010. I apologize for the tardiness and for the un-lemon-ness. Super belated birthday to you.

-

* * *

: x : x : x : x : x :

_Uchiha-san!_

A soft, unfamiliar voice called. Said person looked around warily for the speaker, the packed corridor lengthening the search, and in whirling around a present was thrust to his hands.

_I like you._

And just like that, the girl walked away, leaving some onlookers sniggering at the stupefied expression that appeared, although briefly, on the face of the normally indifferent boy.

: x : x : x : x : x :

* * *

-

I was a first-year junior high student when I received my first Valentine's gift. It was a bar of sweet milk chocolate neatly wrapped in bright red paper, presented by a girl I never saw before. Then, only mild surprise brought the tiniest amount of interest I had on her. I just stowed a memory of a brown-haired junior high student as the first person who boldly declared romantic interest in me.

-

* * *

-

I was a second-year junior high student when that girl caught my benign interest. I mean, how could I possibly ignore her near existence when the school bulletin had her name and picture printed in large? "Tenten Watanabe (class 3-A) grand champion in first national middle school kyūdō[1] competition." I admit I raised an eyebrow at the unexpected news. Kyūdō was a new thing among junior high schools due to the just-overruled two-decade protest pointing out the physical and spiritual danger of handling the bow and arrow. I was surprised that a 14 year old female could win the thing considering the conditions - the body and mind was still developing, the person was a girl, and the competition was still national. I snorted, the voice in my head saying that whatever happens that Wata-girl would pay the consequences of straining her being later.

Several months went by since and I had neither heard nor seen a single hair of her's again. Until, one unusually wet February day (courtesy of saturated inhuman shrieks of a sickly pet name given to me), she bravely intercepted the forty or fifty girls chasing me around the school grounds since morning. After much disappointment on the pursuers' part and relief on mine, I landed myself in a peculiarly familiar situation. _Uchiha-san, I_ _- _and in one fleeting moment, she looked straight into my eyes (I just noticed that her eyes have a deep resemblance to melting chocolate) _- I love you_. See, it was the fourteenth day of the month - Valentines Day - and the graduation of the sempai I had come to be familiar with was near.

-

* * *

-

I was a third-year junior high student when I realized that I actually do miss Wata-san. It was odd, really, that even if we only spoke to each other during her last month in middle school we had gotten well-acquainted. I suppose it must be because of my personality; I hardly regarded anyone with interest and Wata-san became the first person to earn it. She was sensible, responsible, brave, and very hardworking; quite unlike the dunces I had for comrades.

As the days rolled by and the summer air became contagious as to produce a most lethargic atmosphere, I found myself frequenting the dojos located at the school outskirts. Perhaps joining one would cure the idleness I had come, irritatingly enough, infected with. Summer break found me covered in sweat and spending more time in the kyūdō dojo than in any other place, considering that attendance for the non-competitors was not mandatory. I then saw why it was a big deal when Wata-san won the previous year.

Even with the effort I was putting in to gain the club adviser's confidence, I was not allowed to compete that school year. Disappointed, I quitted early in January and focused on finishing middle school with the highest honors instead. Immersed in studies and advance reading, it was a pleasant surprise to hear from a friend in mid-February.

I was in the library when my cellphone vibrated, the screen glowing with an unrecognized number. Sure that I had not given my number to anyone except my family, I decided that the caller was not a fan. _Are you still in school_? A somewhat familiar voice issued from the receiver. Racking my brain for anyone I know, an answer clicked into place. _Wata-san?_ Apparently, from the brief conversation we had, she was going to visit the school that afternoon and wanted to check if she would be able to see me. She came an hour later.

Wata-san changed since I last saw her. No longer shy and quiet, she had come to exude a warm, confident aura. There was a glimmer behind her pools of chocolate orbs and her cherry lips were spread in a grin. When I told her that she 'is looking good,' I was pleased to see her face flush. We then strolled the grounds side by side while we caught up on each other. She told me that she was enrolled in Konoha Private High, approving the excellent sports program and club activities of the school. She also said that she was happy that I tried kyūdō, although admittedly disapproving my choice to quit. When the time to part came (it was already dusk), she gave me a rather large bar of dark chocolate - she claimed that she read from somewhere that it 'is good for the health.' Although I was not fond of sweets, I reassured her that I would consume the whole lot and was grateful for the gift. She then bid me goodbye and, after a minute's hesitation, kissed me on the cheeks. _Happy Valentine's, Sasuke_, she whispered, before walking away. I was sorry to see her go.

The following month was spent in arguments between my father and I, the root being a long letter from Minato Uzumaki, a professor in a famous European university. The sender, in all actuality, had only met my father twice, but nevertheless a certain Kakashi Hatake tipped him off about my outstanding performance in middle school. Mr. Uzumaki happened to be a generous person who sponsors Japanese students wishing to study abroad, and was sincerely interested in me. According to the letter, Mr. Hatake was an alumnus of my middle school and had heard about my record of 1.001 general weighted average and casually mentioned it to him in one of his visits abroad. Mr. Uzumaki wished me finish secondary education with his son in Europe. My father supported the idea, maintaining that the opportunity was too great to pass. However, I had firmly set my mind on attending Konoha Private High. In the end, after a violent exchange of swearwords, my mother intervened and the situation was thus compromised: I would be given a chance to finish high school in the country, but if I failed to excel as my father expected I would transfer to Europe as soon as possible.

-

* * *

-

I was a first-year senior high student when I found myself buried in thick volumes of books, determined to get top grades and impress my father. If I was not in the library, I was in my study, carefully taking important notes and doing some advance work. Amidst all of this, I hardly had time to linger in entrance halls and corridors. It was not surprising that I hadn't seen Wata-san yet in my first three weeks in Konoha Private.

Therefore, I was startled to run into her as I was leaving the library.

_Wait, I say! Hey! I will explain!_ She was shouting as she stalked her way in the almost-deserted corridor. A brown and white figure passed by me swiftly as she let out a frustrated sigh. As I looked around to check out the person being pursued, a warm weight collided with me. It was Wata-san. _Nej-!_ She looked extremely agitated, but that didn't remove the softness of her features. Actually, she was positively adorable when angry. As I finished making my minute observations, she finally realized who she just ran into. _Sasuke!_ Was that a tone of surprise or delight?

She ended up in the cafeteria with me, confiding her problems about the judo team's captain and his flat-out refusal to let her join. _It's unfair! Why can't I do kyūdō and judo at the same time as he does? I just beat him yesterday when I tried to join and then - wham - he deliberately hit the arrow on me the next day! And he won't let me near his shinken!_[2]As she rattled on I had to refrain cracking an amused smile lest she beat me too.

That day when we accidentally met again was just a first among a string of uplifting occurrences. Soon enough, my days were no longer filled with just studies, but also gratifying hours in the dojos with Wata-san (_Don't call me that anymore, I feel weird. Tenten will do.)_. The start of second term gave me a refresher - I was one of the few selected to compete in kyūdō competitions. Seeing Wata - er - Tenten-san cheer me on everyday made balancing studies and sports relatively easier. Also, I managed to gain my father's favor with a seventh place over-all in an open-for-all-ranks-and-grades nationals. (Tenten-san was first and the judo captain, Neji Hyuuga, was second - I saw her scowl with their close placement.)

Even the cold weather of January was unable to prevent my spirits from soaring high. Tenten-san, as captain of the school's kyūdō team, decided to forgo an afternoon practice in favor of a steaming mug of chocolate and warm croquettes she baked in her home economics class. It was... ambrosial to indulge in her excellent cooking while the snow fell graciously outside the dojo. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as I observed her defend her decision to take a break to the trainaholic Hyuuga, the only one who hadn't touched an inviting mug of chocolate. As idle talk subsided, everyone took their leave one by one. I saw Tenten-san cast a furtive look at the door as it shut behind Hyuuga, leaving the two of us alone. Was it just my imagination or were her ears always that red? When she finally moved from the dazed state she had fallen in, I realized that she was also heading home. I watched her struggle to hoist her unusually heavy backpack before hastily grabbing it from her hands and offering to take her home.

Her house was not far from school. It sat on a gentle slope, about a hundred footsteps from a traditional Japanese estate. For some reason, I felt that she was nervous about something. I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, resisting the urge to extend my arm along her back and hug her. Realizing where my thoughts were straying to, I was miffed enough to quickly pull my hand away. I was about to leave when I was pulled back. Tenten-san was staring at me intensely. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but thought otherwise at the last second and settled instead on a quiet _thank you for being with me_.

She was back to her cheerful self the next day, but I noticed she trained us extra hard. January passed with more aching muscles than usual. February, on the other hand, was a nightmare.

I hadn't realized before that Konoha Private High had such a large number of girls that corridors seemed to be packed with them. Girls comparing notes and exchanging letters. Girls gossiping and giggling. Girls openly goggling at every passing eye-candy. Girls shrieking and stalking. And when there was a good number of them following your every move, their large population becomes no trivial thing anymore.

I felt a lot better, though, when I saw that I was not alone in the dilemma. Heck, Hyuuga had twice[3] the number squealing every time he throws down an opponent in judo; thrice if his cotton judogi[4] jacket unfortunately (fortunately for the fangirls) slips. Whenever there was a kyūdō practice, however, the combined noise of our... er, fans becomes so unbearable as to warrant the temporary boarding up of all the dojo windows.

Valentines day must be the worst day of the year. I was flooded by presents, confessions, letters, and girls; all being forced on me. Somehow, I understood that my situation was something that many envy - but when things get too much and out of hand it was not enjoyable at all. Even the library, where I had taken refuge the year before, was rendered incapacitated as the girls creatively scrawled love notes on bookmarks and traipsed past my table, slyly dropping them on my books. The librarian just shot me a sympathizing look; he could not tell my, uh, fans off since they were abiding by the library rules. If an outsider takes a look on the scene, it would simply display a senior high frowning at something on his book and several girls looking for an interesting read from the nearby shelves.

It was a relief to take shelter behind the boarded up windows and locked doors of the dojo.

_Tough day?_ Tenten-san was smirking as she tossed a bottle of cold drinks in my direction. _Neji here looks a bit disheveled too._

I glanced at the Hyuuga. He was lying on the floor with a towel draped across his eyes. What an unusual sight to behold; he was hardly to be seen looking tired. I smirked. _Aren't you giving me a Valentine too? I remember you never failed to do so since three years ago._

That wiped the smirk off her face, to be replaced by a slight coloring. _Well, I am._

How cute. She's avoiding my gaze.

_Sasuke..._ That soft voice in which she uttered my name was enough to make me feel guilty. I was being an ass and embarrassed her. Hyuuga probably heard everything. _Please don't think of me as another fangirl. My feelings were not that... it's not infatuation, okay?_

Please drop the 'please.' Hit me. I deserve it. There was a rustling sound, and something hard was thrust to my hands. A sliding sound, and just like that, Tenten left me feeling like the world's biggest jerk. Hyuuga was still lying on the floor.

It took me awhile to recover from my stupor. When I finally did, I decided to see what Tenten-san had got for me. It was another chocolate. However, unlike the previous ones, this had a message on the bar itself: 'I am here because of you.' _What does she mean?_

A sudden noise disturbed the silence of the dojo. Hyuuga had pulled himself into a sitting position and was looking at me with a strange expression that I couldn't make out_. She was going to tell you, but it seems like she changed her mind. You shouldn't have joked like that. Tenten is a sincere person. You hurt her._ Hyuuga clenched the towel in his hands, stood up, and hurriedly departed. Why did things turned out like this? We were fine a few minutes ago.

I never chanced upon Tenten-san during the remainder of the school year, save for a few distant glimpses in school activities. For some reason, she was not in the dojo everytime I checked.

-

* * *

-

I was a second year senior high student when I next saw her up close. She was looking tired and when she caught sight of me I was expecting her to make some excuse and head off somewhere. Instead, her face broke into a grin which looked genuine enough.

_Sasuke. I haven't seen you for quite some time._

Some time, was it? Weren't you just avoiding me before?

_Sorry, I really long to have a nice chat with you - but all the club activities and college applications and personal issues_ -

There's an odd feeling there. Was I one of such issues?

-_ look, are you available this Saturday?_

Nope. I had to accompany my father in a business trip.

I guess my reluctance had shown on my expression, since Tenten-san gave me a pleading look. As I stared at her subtly pouted lips I found myself nodding in consent. She then bounded off happily, the tiredness of her figure a moment ago seeming to be just a fragment of my imagination.

I almost regretted my decision when I woke up that Saturday; finding the rain splattering hard against the windows, the house dark and gloomy from the storm steadily brewing up outside. Would Tenten-san turn up despite the weather? I gave her the benifit of the doubt and turned up, freezing, at the village playground four blocks from my residence.

She arrived half an hour later thoroughly soaked; the jacket she was wearing barely protected her from the harsh rainstorm.

If I knew that we would end up in my house, I wouldn't have left in the first place. However, I couldn't bring myself to not insist on bringing her home; she was shivering so violently. Like any concerned friend would have done, I gave her the best welcome I could afford within the circumstances and that included lending a set of warm, dry clothes.

The best I was able to provide was a yukata that my mother used to wear - the other clothes I found in her closet that would fit Tenten-san were too formal for housewear. As the soaked clothes were being dried, I occupied myself with preparing tea for the benefit of the first-ever guest I had.

_Do you live alone?_

Ah, she's done changing. _Nah, my parents are away on a business trip. I told my father I had to finish some important schoolwork this weekend._

Akward silence. So we're alone in the house. Great. I could practically hear her mind working fast.

_Sorry for inconveniencing you, Sasuke. You should have told me so you could have gone too._

Not what I was expecting. I was thinking along the lines of 'What?! Oh, sorry, this can't happen. Gotta go, let's just talk sometime later.' Don't you have a fight-or-flight response, Tenten-san?

_Anyway, since we're here, please let me say what has been bugging me since February. Sasuke, I think my reaction to your joke was out of place. I was unreasonable and embarrassing. I apologize. Please understand me, I was having a rather bad day then. Also, for not staying in touch with you for the past few months and my absence in practices. I was not avoiding you. Something came up. Sorry for not telling you earlier. Please forgive me._

She looked so serious and so sorry that I almost forgot the tea I was preparing as I absorbed the explanation for what was happening lately. I hastily offered her a cup before taking a seat opposite her. So she wasn't avoiding me.

_It's okay. Don't worry._

A comfortable silence settled between us as we gratefully sipped the steaming liquid. As she bowed to observe the contents of her cup, I noticed something that had seemed off since I first saw her that day.

_Tenten-san... you're wearing your hair down._

And indeed she was. A long mane of wavy brown locks cascades over her shoulder, still damp from the rain, and ends just below her chest, where the simple-belted yukata was a bit loose, revealing a valley between mounds of round flesh...

She noticed where my eyes were straying and blushed the loveliest shade of pink, one hand raised in a fist over her chest, blocking the view. I could tell that she's refraining to punch me. I smirked.

_You had me meet you on a weekend just to apologize?_ Won't an empty classroom or private corner do?

_Well -_ her blush deepened, and there was reluctance in her eyes - _I wanted to - _there was resolve in her eyes, she leaned over -

- and kissed me gently on the lips.

What happened next were mere blurred images to me. I was just aware that Tenten and I had become closer than I ever thought of; the memory of a brown-haired junior high student giving me my first Valentine slowly melting to form the new memory of the same girl being my first Va - and a loud clap of thunder woke me to reality, and I found Tenten staring unbelievably at my eyes, her own quickly filling up with tears - and the next memory I had was of her breaking free from my arms, whispering words I couldn't quite catch, running frantically around, and finally donned with her own clothes that haven't dried yet she had opened the door and disappeared in the storm.

The fierce weather had not let up until the following week, causing five days' worth of lessons to build up. A most gloomy Monday arrived and the school finally resumed classes, the teachers showing no mercy as they gave a huge load of homework to make up for the 'lost' days. While most of my comrades grumbled and complained, I was grateful for the busy hours the ton of work warranted. It prevented me from further contemplation of what happened between Tenten-san and I. I still attended kyūdō practices, though, trying my hardest to ignore her presence and focusing more than ever on marking my targets.

I was finally forced to confront the issue when the competitions came. I needed my captain to talk to me.

_Hey. Whatever happened, let's forget it. Let's be professional. _I held out my hand. I got the feeling that she wanted me to apologize, but what I said would be the most she'd hear. She hesitantly shook my hand.

_That's funny, coming from you._ She gripped my hand hard. Ouch. _I was being professional._

Even though it's clear that she still held a kind of grudge against me, the truce was effective enough to turn our relationship into something close to friendship. At least, we were back to speaking terms and could comfortably share the dojo again. The team went through the competitions with ease and the members secured the top five spots. The rest of the year was in smooth sailing for the kyūdō club.

The same went for the school, not. It had been discovered that the previous president of the student council had nicked a pretty large amount of money from the student funds, and thus the current council members were in a vice to raise the amount needed for the upcoming school festival in March. Thus they decided to host a fund raising activity: the Konoha Private School Dance, which would be held in December. It was mandatory.

I purposely dropped in late, postponing the attack of fangirls who had been tailing me weeks before for a dance. Sure enough, I had barely stepped into the hall when shrill cries reached my ear. I declined all offers the politest way I could and asked the girls to leave me alone, saying that I was not feeling well. I was about to situate myself in a secluded corner when I spotted Tenten-san.

She was beautiful. The emerald green dress she was wearing complimented her greatly; accentuating her figure and making her look more feminine than I had ever seen her. She was moving among the crowd with a certain grace and subtlety that draws me; her hair was down in public for once. When she turned ever so slightly, I saw a confident smile making its way across her face.

A tall, black-haired someone had called her. To my surprise, Tenten-san hugged him, and the person took her hand and swept her to the dance floor. I watched them dance - somewhat more exuberantly than normal - for a while before heading to the buffet table. I needed something to occupy myself with.

I was on my fourth glass of wine - the hardest drink I could find, how pathetic - when she approached me. _That's full to the brim._ Her eyebrows were on the rise upon seeing the glass I was holding. _I was watching you. Your third?_ I shook my head. _Fourth._ She gave me a piercing glare, clearly disapproving. _Instead of drowning yourself with that stuff, why don't you enjoy yourself instead?_ I sent her a disagreeing glare. _How?_

_Dance with me._

No other girl could have convinced me to give up my wine glass and make my way to the middle of the hall, where couples dance to the soft music. No other girl could have made me stand closer to her than I usually did, gaze at her eyes without turning away, smile sincerely at her...

But soon enough the music had ended. I forced myself to let go of her hands, to let her walk away as she excused herself and waved goodbye. I knew then that my night was over, and, finally glad to have turned up; I left the School Dance feeling the time spent was worth it.

January gave me another pleasant surprise that I was unable to deny. Tenten-san had discussed things over with our club adviser and decided that I was going to be kyūdō captain. Since college entrance exams took place that week, she kindly asked me to fill in as a favor to her and also as a test if I could handle the position. I accepted.

She found me massaging my temples when she returned to the dojo two weeks later.

_You must be a saint. _Those first years were damn hard to instruct.

_You just lack patience, Sasuke._ You just have an abnormally large amount of patience, Tenten-san.

She smiled sympathetically as I let out a frustrated sigh. _One day, my dear kouhai, you would learn to appreciate them._

After a couple of weeks, broken wrists, cramps and sprains, plus a couple of tears, I could say that somehow what Tenten-san had said held to be true. The first-years could already fire arrows without injuring themselves, and three out of seven of them had begun to show some real potential. Since they were the first batch that Tenten-san asked me to handle alone, I felt quite proud of having trained them. As one of them hit bull's eye after I gave a bit of advice I heard Tenten-san let out a cheer.

The two of us stayed behind that afternoon to celebrate the first success of my pre-captainship; sipping tea and talking about little things. It had been so long since we had done that; and as I waved Tenten-san goodbye a while later (she refused to be accompanied to her home) I suddenly realized that we had become really good friends.

There were no classes and no due unfinished project the following day, yet I felt a sense of foreboding the moment I woke up. I was still wondering what that means when I walked into a full living area. A normally spacious living area full of gifts. I should have realized, it was Valentine's Day again. Apparently, nothing could stop those rabid fangirls from sending their infatuation. There would have been an improvement, though - they weren't chasing me. But my mom totally made up for their absence.

_Now, Sasuke, why don't you open these wonderful gifts from your admirers?_

And let you make a live commentary on every gift and sender? Mom...

As I had anticipated, there came the first of the hundred loud squeals. _Cool! A poem - read it, dear, it'll be lovely - the charming girl must have really loved you. Look - line eighteen - 'your body is like that of a Greek god's that my hands long to wander; the rippling muscles of your torso oozing with utmost sexiness'_... Hence the beginning of a day-long torture and a year's worth of teases. It would have been worth it if Tenten-san had not forgotten to give me a Valentine too. I admit I missed her presents.

Trust her to forget about me. Just as I was cleaning up the overwhelming pile of gift wrappers, a little square box revealed itself underneath all the mess. It contained the bitterest chocolate I had ever received from her, but it was carefully made as to look like a miniature me, wearing kyūdō attire and sipping tea. There was a single sentence in a handwriting that I could recognize a meter away.

_Thanks for all the years, Uchiha Sasuke-san._

And that was then when I was drastically reminded that she was leaving me again. The third years' graduation was drawing near.

Just as time always seemed to pass by quickly when you are dreading a certain moment to come, I found myself walking a path of sakura trees in full bloom too soon; for March had already arrived. Amidst the beauty of the slowly-falling petals I was often lost in thought, only snapping out of my reverie when I remember that the school bell is going to ring within a minute or two. I honestly did not care about attendance anymore, there was a sinking feeling in my stomach that I want to identify, but habits were bothersome things that I just couldn't get out of my system quickly enough.

Somehow, the nagging feeling intensified when one undeniably spring morning I was officially assigned kyūdō captain. There was something strange in the way that Tenten-san was looking at me - there was pride, yes, but there was something else in her chocolate eyes. I was bothered by it but I never brought it up with her in the last afternoons in school that we shared. I didn't want the peacefulness between us be disturbed. And so we strolled the grounds, talking about random stuff and enjoying each other's presence, when I could have get rid of my uneasy feelings instead.

So on the ninth of March, coincidental with her birthday, Tenten-san graduated from Konoha Private High, off to pursue a path unique to hers while I remained behind. As a kouhai to her, I dutifully stood among first years and second years as the graduating batch marched, and I was certain that as she passed by my row our eyes had met. However, she did not look in my direction again throughout the ceremony.

I was taking a nap under a tree in the school courtyard when she finally spoke to me.

_Hey. I was looking for you._

I pretended to be sleeping still.

_I know you're awake._

I rolled over, determinedly sulking.

Wrong move.

She grasped my upper body and thew me into the air and back down into the ground. I could feel a nasty bruise forming.

_Sasuke, you're forgetting that I'm a judoka._

Oh? When have you mentioned it before? I mean, have you mentioned it at all? _Ah. What do you want?_

_Let's shoot._

And with a monstrous strength that I noticed just then, she dragged me to the dojo and challenged me in kyūdō. She was readying the bow when she finally spoke her mind.

_Roughly five years ago, when I was a second year junior high school student, I fell in love with a boy. He was handsome and quiet, intelligent and studious. Despite those characteristics, though, he was always alone. I heard there were many who tried to befriend him, but all were rejected. I was intrigued by him. I wanted to talk to him. However, as days passed by I remained unable to gather the courage to approach him. For a while, I watched him from afar. As I was doing so, I was inspired by what I saw. Despite being number one in class and possessing exceptional athletic abilities, the boy continued to work hard in his own way, never gloating nor seeking attention. He was his own character. I admired him - no, you, Sasuke - more._

She released the arrow. Bull's eye. My turn now.

_Because of you, I was able to find myself once more. I studied seriously, too, and I renewed my interest in martial arts. Before long, with some confidence I was able to confess. Each year, as I bore in mind the image of the determined Sasuke, I was able to gain more confidence and more character. Do you remember my Valentine to you sometime ago? 'I am here because of you'? You helped me find my love, Sasuke, and helped me grow. Thank you._

I missed. Tenten-san was bowing deeply to me, a sign of utmost gratitude. I bowed back the lowest I could, and without an exchange of words we had separated ways, respecting each other more.

-

* * *

-

I would be a liar if I would say that I didn't miss her sorely. The school grounds looked empty without her and the dojo seemed to be drained of the brightness she had carried with her. Even when I spread myself into position to shoot I couldn't help but think that the floor was colder than before. There were no more idle chats that I found interesting and afternoon tea had never been less appetizing. Nevertheless, it was thanks to kyūdō that I survived long, boring months.

It was ironic that I found myself looking forward to the first quarter of a new year even though university exams would take place in January and fans would surely chase me again in February (the fourteenth day would be a weekday). The dreaded months were actually anticipated this time for certain reasons. One, March was coming and I would finally graduate too, and second, I was expecting... er, a word from her soon.

On the fourteenth of February, as anticipated, there was a note. _Let us meet at five in the afternoon in front of the __Hokage__Monument__._ Since the area was quite far, I canceled afternoon practice and decided to head straight to the train to arrive on time. What happened within the hour after I got off the train would be what I would most remember.

What I saw in the note was not Tenten's handwriting. It was similar, yes, but I just noticed when I held it up to the sun that there was a minuscule signature at the back. Tenten never wrote to me with signatures. Disappointed, I settled myself on a bench near the monument to further examine the note and that was when two familiar voices reached my ear.

_Don't you always reserve this day for Uchiha?_

_Don't you at least believe that I have moved on?_

_You're being like... like that again. You would only hurt him more when he knows..._

_No! I'm just giving him time -_

- _to remain hoping for you? You know that he likes you -_

- _oh, yes, I do - and I know that this way he would be hurt less -_

- _it wouldn't. Distancing yourself now of all times is the worst, you really had to give him a gift last year too -_

- _but he must've known by then, right? I was giving him hints for months -_

-_ hints that were so not understandable unless you already know -_

- _oh shut up. He is my friend, I am trying to -_

- _to be gentle on him? To keep the friendship? Or are there still remnants of the old feelings -_

-_ you're being a jerk, you know. If I had known that you would be like this I wouldn't have liked you in the first place..._

_...You... like... me?_

_Didn't you realize? The reason why I had first liked him was because I was seeing you in him... smart, good-looking, always silent and alone... but now I see the huge difference between you. He is humble, he is honest, and he accepted me._

The footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer and, unable to move from my seat, three seconds later brought face-to-face a frozen me, a flustered Hyuuga Neji, and a very frustrated Tenten. There was a shock, a lack of movement, and suddenly I sprang from the bench and ran, ran, ran away from the two of them. I was so stupid to have hoped that Tenten still love me after all I'd said and done against her. I had been blind - she had been treating me just like a friend in the past year - trying to soften the impact. She had known, she knew I...

I love her.

_Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke-san?_

A blonde man had been calling me for the past minute.

_Have you received my note? I asked your school's principal to give it to you..._

So that handwriting was this man's.

_I am Minato Uzumaki. I trust you heard about me from your father? It would be a pleasure to have you in the university with my son -_

_When would we be leaving?_

The look on his face stated that he just found gold.

-

* * *

: x : x : x : x : x :

_Wata-san!_

A deep, familiar voice called. Said person looked around warily for the speaker, the crowded park lengthening the search, and in whirling around a present was thrust to her hands.

_I love you._

And just like that, the young man walked away, leaving the young woman smiling at the note attached to the package.

_Tell me if Hyuuga hurts you, okay? Then I"ll make you fall so hard for me that you wouldn't be able to move away._

_Your dear friend,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. You're my first Valentine too._

: x : x : x : x : x :

_

* * *

_

-

******Notes:**

[1] A gendai budō or modern Japanese martial art. According to the Nippon Kyudo Federation the supreme goal of kyūdō is the state of _shin-zen-bi_, roughly "truth-goodness-beauty", which can be approximated as: when archers shoot correctly (i.e. truthfully) with virtuous spirit and attitude toward all persons and all things which relate to kyūdō (i.e. with goodness), beautiful shooting is realized naturally.

[2] A Japanese sword used in real cutting and combant.

[3] I suppose, from the anime and manga, that Sasuke definitely has more fangirls than Neji. Actually, as far as I'm concerned, Neji has no fangirl at all and such existence was merely assumed from the fact that both he and Sasuke were their year's number one rookie and hence the admirers. Personally, I think both look great (though appealing to me differently). In this story, however, I gave Neji a larger share of fangirls to credit his being the captain of the judo team and a member of the kyūdō team. From that alone one can also infer that Neji has a much developed body than Sasuke, who belongs to only one team. I also point out that they were attending a private school. Neji, with more aristocratic look, is a better candidate to the taste of medium-class to rich girls.

[4] Judo uniform.


End file.
